Finding My Place
by Kushima Mihamo
Summary: Axel meets Demyx for the first time and finds him different than the rest. So far he's the only one in the organization that Axel likes. But what will happen when the rest of the organization figures out that Axel and Demyx have a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Finding My Place

**Finding My Place**

It was a bleak and dreary day, not unlike any other. The sun poured down and scorched the earth below. Not a cloud could be seen for miles around. A far off airplane could be heard as it took off into the sky.

A red-headed boy appeared, his spiky red hair bouncing up and down on his head. He was wearing a black outfit with black shoes. He thought to himself, _Why black? Why can't we wear red?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Axel!" It was Vexen, the fourth member of the organization, who had power over ice.

"What is it?" Axel asked without even looking at Vexen.

"There's a recruit that Xemnas brought back."

Axel looked at his gloves, "That's nice."

"Well...You should at least go and meet him." Vexen went on, smirking more than ever.

Axel looked up at him and said defiantly, "No! I'm not going to be one of your experiments. Find yourself another specimen" Axel turned and continued walking down the hallway.

Vexen's words echoed, "You're going the wrong way…"

Axel rolled his eyes and walked faster. He soon ended up at the front of the building. The sign read, "The Organization re-training program." "Some welcome." Axel chortled.

Suddenly a boy with a blonde mullet appeared. He looked shyly at Axel and walked nervously behind the Superior. Axel looked at him curiously and watched him disappear into a nearby building.

"That must be the new guy."

Zexion walked by and stopped in front of Axel. "What are you doing standing around? We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"What? Stealing hearts?" Axel said sarcastically.

"No…we're being retrained in order to do that."

"Whatever. It's just to beat that kid with the key blade…Sora."

"So you know his name?" Zexion smirked.

Axel sighed, "Everyone does Zexion. I thought you knew everything."

"Never mind. I'm going now. See you later."

Axel thought to himself, _I really hate everyone in this stupid place. That new guy seemed different…somehow…_

As the day progressed Axel saw the mullet boy again. He always saw him with his head down and surrounded by all the people he hated. Axel glared and said aloud, "Why should I care? I don't even know him."

Lexaeus yelled, "Pay attention Axel!!"

Axel glared at him and said, "Yeah, yeah. Keep your hood on."

Lexaeus pulled his blade out and charged at Axel. Axel blocked his attack with his flames and jumped back. The light drew the blonde mullet boy's attention to Axel and he stared, amazed that this redhead could create such a beautiful, but deadly power. He ran to the glass window and watched in astonishment. The other organization members turned to each other and decided to watch with him.

Axel threw his weapon at Lexaeus, but he quickly caught it with his blade. "Too slow Axel. That key kid can catch it too ya know?"

"Shut up and fight!" Axel yelled and threw the other flame axel at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus smirked and threw his weapon at Axel's flying weapon and it flew right back at him. Axel didn't move, but closed his eyes and stood with his hands out, hoping that would break the impact. The mullet boy ran into the arena through a nearby door and stood in front of Axel. A light blue sitar appeared and water clones appeared and caught the weapons. Axel opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the clones disappear and the weapons fall to the floor.

"Thank…" Axel shook his head. "I could've done it myself." He stood up and walked right past him without even looking at him.

The boy slumped over and said, "Sorry…just wanted to help."

Axel blushed at the sound of his voice. He tried to shake the blush away, but he couldn't. He turned around and asked, "What's your name?"

He looked up. "It's Demyx…May I ask yours?"

"It's Axel."

Demyx smiled and then left the room. Axel watched as he did so and looked back to Lexaeus and said, "We're done for the day, right? I'll try better tomorrow."

Lexaeus asked, "Where are you going?"

He winked, "To the little boy's room."

He ran after Demyx and soon found his room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. _I guess he's out with his new friends._

Axel walked sadly to his room and knew he was in for a lecture tomorrow for leaving training early. But, so what? If he overexerted himself he'd disappear anyway.

In his room he stared at a picture on his wall, which was of the organization. They'd have to take a new one again soon, since Demyx was the new member of the organization.

"I can't expect anyone to like me here…none of us have hearts…I bet even he doesn't either…even though he saved me today…someone probably told him to. Probably the Superior."

Axel laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _If I had a heart…could I give it to someone so foolishly…no…I know I'd keep it to myself…for fear that it would be put through agony like I already have._

Suddenly a knocking came on the door. Axel sat up and asked, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice sounded, "Oops. Sorry. I must have the wrong room again."

Axel trotted to the door and opened it, "Demyx?"

Demyx smiled at him, "In the flesh…well…sort of."

Axel laughed lightly and asked, "Would you like to come in? I'm not doing anything and if you want I could tell you about what really goes on here."


	2. Chapter 2

An Everlasting Friend

**Discovery of a Heart**

Demyx smiled, "Yeah! Sounds great! He ran past Axel and into the room. He looked around and giggled, "Did you paint the walls yourself?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah…The white walls were too bright in here and too boring."

Demyx chortled, "I see. So…they didn't yell at you for doing that?"

"Ha! Every heartless that they sent my way I burned them up." Axel shook his head and changed the subject, "So…were you lost or something?"

"Yeah…I couldn't find my room."

"You should've said so earlier. I found your room a while ago."

"You did!? Where!?"

Axel sighed, "Follow me." Demyx jumped up and down like a kid and followed him closely. They came to the room and Axel said, "Here it is. Try not to get lost again, okay kid?"

Demyx thought to himself, _Oh great…he thinks I'm a kid…_ He opened his door and Axel took a step forward only to be slammed in the face with a door.

"Ouch." Axel rubbed his face. "Demyx!! What was that for!?"

"You can't see my room until I paint it."

"Demyx!"

"No!"

"Demyx!"

"No, you can't come in!"

"Fine…I'll just go to the Superior and say that we have a delinquent on our hands."

Demyx unlocked one lock. "You wouldn't…would you?"

"You want me to prove it? He's right down the hall. I just have to walk over there"

"No! No thank you." Demyx unlocked the rest of the locks and let Axel in. Axel smirked and waltzed in, in a mocking way.

"Nice room…It's bigger than mine."

"Why did you want to come in anyway? It's my room!"

"Actually…it's the Organization's. Sorry to burst your bubble water boy."

Demyx sat down on his bed and pouted, "You're so mean."

Axel picked up a book and pretended not to hear him. Demyx pouted in the corner of the room and Axel opened the book up and started reading it. Demyx looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Axel was reading his book, How to Surf Without Water Powers. Demyx leapt off the bed and landed at Axel's feet.

Axel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just…please don't read that…" Demyx pleaded.

"Why? Water boy wants to do things without powers?"

"Well…if I didn't have water powers, then I wouldn't have to fight."

"Not a fighter huh? Looks like I'll have to look after you then." Axel winked which make Demyx slightly blush.

"No…that's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"That's for sure. You saved my butt today."

Demyx ran to the back of Axel and knelt down behind him. "Your welcome Axel's butt."

Axel turned around and laughed, "You're such a kid."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head, "Only when I want to be."

Axel smiled and looked at the clock on Demyx's room. "Whoa it's late! Anyway, I have to go. Gotta get up early and get to the re-training programs."

"You mean school, right?"

"Is that what they told you it was? Whatever. It's still torture and I still have to wake up early. Later!" Axel waved and left the room.

Demyx locked his door and the fell onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "He seems nice. I hope see him tomorrow."

On the way back to his room, Axel felt his chest. "What is this feeling? It feels like the banging of a drum…"

As he went into his room the lights in the entire building went out. Axel sighed and snapped his fingers, which caused his entire room to light up from the candles that he had instantaneously lit. He brought out a notebook with a dragon on it. He smiled to himself and started drawing in it. He drew himself on top of the Organization building with flames all around him.

"Wish I could take this dump over. Then I could get all those bastards out. Well…except for Demyx…he seems like a nice guy…but then again…all of those other guys did too. I better warn Demyx of their welcome present tomorrow…if I remember…"Axel snapped his fingers again and the flames turned to smoke and went out like a whistle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sound Within

**Sound Within**

The next day Axel woke to a start. He jumped out of his bed and stared at his alarm clock. He stared at the wall and glared. There was no window in his room since the organization didn't put windows on his side of the building. He was the only one who lived at the bottom of the building on the right side too.

He slammed the door open and yelled, "Damn it!!"

He walked to the stairway, near Demyx's room and looked at his door. He shook his head and kept on moving. Demyx, who had heard a loud sound in the hallway, woke up and left his room.

"I guess it's time for class to begin." He smiled and grabbed his gloves.

Axel meanwhile ran into Saix, who really made chills climb up his spine and anger well up inside him. "Hey…Saix."

Saix glared at him and said nothing. Axel glared back and then moved on. _What a weirdo. I really hate that guy. Stupid superior's pet._

As Axel continued on her hear Saix say under his breath, "Traitor." Axel turned to him and his hands were consumed in flame. A smirk came onto his face and the Superior appeared. He grabbed Axel and said, "Enough. You're coming with me! Now!"

Axel disappeared with the superior and Demyx soon came running up the stairs to meet the person that would take him to where he needed to go. "What's going on?" Saix turned to Demyx and continued walking. He scratched his head and asked, "Are you my tour guide?"

Saix pointed behind him and his finger pointed at Zexion, who was standing a few feet away from Demyx. "You're the new guy I take it?"

"Uh-huh. My name's Demyx. You're pretty sexy...Mr…?"

"Zexion…are you a girl in disguise…or just gay?"

"I was just joking around." Demyx blushed and continued, "So…are you my guide?"

"Yeah. Shall we begin?"

"Sure…but one thing first…"

"What is it?"

"Where's Axel?"

"I see you've met the outcast of the organization. Best to ignore him."

"Oh…ok…" Demyx quieted down and went on the tour without asking a single question. He could only think of Axel and why no one liked him. Demyx had taken a particular liking to him, so he couldn't understand.

"And this is the training room…"

"Lexion…why does no one like Axel?"

"It's Zexion…" He glared.

"Sorry…so why is Axel ignored?"

"He's believed to be a traitor and he's…just too different to us…it's like he has something that we don't have…I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Demyx bent his head down, "Oh okay."

Meanwhile, Axel was being chewed out for leaving training early. "Where did you go!? You don't have any friends to see!" Axel remained quiet and stared at the floor. "Are you even listening!?"

Axel looked up and said, "Yeah I am. Do what you want to me. I don't care. I didn't commit any crime."

"You're already under suspicion of betraying the organization. You should watch it or we'll turn on you."

"Like I care. I hate it here anyway. 'We welcome all who don't have hearts.' Yeah right!" Axel yelled.

"We did welcome you Axel. Just…get back to training. If you disappear again…I will have you detained and locked up."

"For how long?"

"How ever long I seem suitable."

Axel left his office and walked to his next class which was a dodging class. Xigbar. "Stupid jerk." Axel mumbled and suddenly bumped into someone. It turned out to be Zexion. He stepped backwards a few steps. "Watch where you're going."

As he walked by he saw Demyx and stopped. "Is this your new best friend?"

Demyx shook his head, "No. He's just my guide to the school. I don't have a best friend."

Axel smirked and put his arm around Demyx, "I'm your new best friend then. Oh and your guide to this jail."

Zexion growled, "Hey! You have a class to get to!" Axel smirked over his shoulder and shot some fire at Zexion's feet, which glued them to the ground. "What the-!?

"Sorry, but I am taking Demyx and I'm going to show him this place even if it kills me." Axel grabbed Demyx's hand and said, "We'd better run if you don't want me to get caught."

Demyx slightly blushed and nodded his head. Axel ran really fast, but Demyx was able to keep up. They soon reached a dead end at the end of the bottom of another stairway.

"This is my secret place…but I figure I can trust you to keep it."

"Sure." Demyx smiled.

Axel walked up to the wall and touched it. His weapon appeared and he put it into the two circles that suddenly appeared on the wall. The weapons vanished and in their place, a portal opened to a vast, open room. Demyx walked into the room and looked at the huge bookshelf that was on the left side of the room. There was a beautiful cherry wood table in the middle of the room and a soft leather couch behind the table.

"How'd you find this place?"

Axel smirked, "Fire's an amazing power."

"What!? You made this room?"

"Heh. I wish. It was already here, but no one seems to know about it. It's probably a room that Zexion made, but abandoned. He's got a ton of these same rooms throughout the building."

As Demyx sat down on the couch, Axel watched and felt that same drumming in his chest. A dark red covered his face as the light from the room hit Demyx and made him look like an angel. Axel grabbed his chest and whispered to it, "Shush! Stop it!"

Demyx turned to him, "Is something wrong?"

Axel blushed even more and shook his head, "Nah. Nothing."

"Come sit next to me." He patted the seat.

Axel looked down and nodded, "Sure. Okay." He walked over and sat next to Demyx who then leaned his head on Axel. "Um…you're a little close, Demyx."

He looked up at him. "Oh…I'll stand over there if you want then." He hung his head low.

"No!" Axel blurted out and then calmed himself, "I mean…no it's fine. Just…forget I said anything."

Demyx smiled and sat back down. Axel couldn't look him in the face. He grabbed Axels' head and turned it towards him. "What's wrong?"

Axel shook his head and said, "Nothing…"

"C'mon, Axel, you're treating me like I'm your girlfriend."

Axel's face lit up bright red and said, "I need to go." He stood up but a hand got his wrist. He looked down and saw pleading eyes. His face returned to normal and he sat back down. "Fine…I'll stay. But there's something I need to ask you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Initiation Day**

Demyx stared at Axel with a confused face. "What is it?"

Axel became serious and demanded, "Listen, you have to stay in here...all day. Got it!?"

Demyx's eyes nearly bugged out. "Why?"

Axel shook his head. "Why? Why!?" He sat down and held his head in his gloved hands. "Because of your initiation. That takes place today."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah. When I came, they made me do really embarassing things. And I know they'll do the same to you. I...I just can't let them do that to you..."

"Aww you care." Demyx smiled.

Axel blushed and looked away from him., "...yeah..."

Demyx stood up and saluted him, "Alright captain. I shall stay in here all day and night if I have to. But what about tomorrow?"

"You can stay in here as long as you have to." Axel nodded.

"No. That's not what I meant. Tomorrow's group picture day."

"Oh yeah...Tell you what. I'll make a deal to take the initiation for you. How's that sound, kid?"

Demyx pouted cutely, "Don't call me kid."

"Sorry Demyx." Axel winked, "Anyway, I'll be back soon. Read some books or something. Maybe there will be some on sleeping. That doesn't require using your powers." Axel laughed and left the room.

Demyx laughed, "Yeah." He looked down and said to himself, "Hmm...Axel's a really nice guy...I hope we can be more than just friends." He shook his head and blushed violently. "What am I saying!? I shouldn't think that way." _But then again...why not? There's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone. Love is love. It's a pure emotion that is boundless. No matter what age, gender, race, religion a person is, if I love them, then that's it. Nothing else should matter._

Demyx nodded, "Yeah!" He walked over to the bookshelf and looked over it's countless books. "Wow. I should find one about fire." Demyx giggled.

Meanwhile, Axel was "taking care of things" with the others. He ran into Vexen first. "Hey Vex!"

"It's Vexen, you delinquent."

"Whatever. I know what you're planning for the new guy and I don't approve."

"Planning?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about!"

Saix appeared, "If only he could play 'dumb.'

"What do you want!?" Axel growled.

"Nothing really. But if you're worried about the new guy meet us at the top floor. We shall test you there." Saix disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Jerk."

"It's probably just a stupid challenge. Should be easy for you, Axel." Vexen smirked and continued walking.

_They must've been planning this all along. They knew I would take Demyx's place. Damn it all! _He thought to himself as he ran to his room. As he entered, he saw Xaldin sitting on his bed. Axel glared at him.

"Hello old friend."

"I'm not your friend, Xaldin! And you're not mine!"

"How cruel. The wind always caresses the flame of your fire."

"You sicko! Get out of my room!"

"Fine. I just came to deliver a message from Saix. He wants you to meet us there now."

"Right now?"

Xaldin nodded. "You can come with me or get Demyx out right now."

"Heh. I don't think I'll do either."

"Fine. We already know where Demyx is hiding."

"What!? You're lying!"

"Go look under the left stairwell in your so-called secret hideout. No mullet boy will be there."

Axel growled and then gave in, "Fine. Take me to the leader's pet. Let's get this over with."

"Glad you see it our way. Come with me."

Xaldin exited and Axel relunctantly followed and as he climbed the stairs, he thought to himself, _Please Demyx, stay hidden until I get back. Please stay safe._


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstanding**

As Axel climbed even higher, he stared blankly ahead and then thought of something, "Wait a minute. Why don't we just poof there?"

Xaldin shrugged, "Didn't think of it."

"Man, you are an idiot." Axel smirked. Xaldin glared and then transported himself and Axel to the top floor. "That's more like it." Axel said smugly.

"You finally made it."

"Yeah with no thanks to you, Saix! Why didn't you send Zexion instead? He's smarter than this imbecile."

"I heard that!"

Axel crossed his arms and ignored Xaldin. Saix shook his head and yelled, "Enough! We're here to test you!"

"Right. So what do I do? Clean the castle? Go after Sora again?"

Saix interuppted, "No...I want you to take care of this drunken old fool." He threw a very light haired man at Axel's feet.

"What do you mean 'take care of'?"

"I mean what I say. Get him a clean organization cloak and you have to obey his every command for one day." Saix glared.

"What!?"

"Superior's orders." Saix disappeared.

"Jerk. Maybe I should've let Demyx do this job on his own." Axel grunted.

Xaldin laughed, "Demyx would've gotten himself in some real trouble."

Axel turned towards him and growled, "Shut up! What do you know!?" Xaldin laughed evilly and disappeared. "I hate how that guy can read people like a book. It's creepy."

Axel looked down at the drunk and sighed. He put the man's arm over his shoulder and transferred the two of them to a closet where the organizations "uniforms" were. He sat the light haired man down and noticed how rugged he appeared. He had un unshaven face, which made him look older than he really was. The man opened his eyes to reveal a sky blue color that made his hair look even lighter.

"Where am I?" The man demanded.

"You're in the Organization Castle. Welcome." Axel replied dreerily.

"Well you're a pleasant fellow aren't you." He laughed. "Name's Luxord. And you are?"

"Axel."

"Like on the car?"

"No..." Axel sighed.

Luxord laughed and put an arm lazily over Axel's shoulders. "Well my boy. Looks like you're going to have to help me get changed."

"What!? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm too old and tired to change myself."

"Don't you mean drunk?" Axel's eye twitched.

Luxord then passed out again and Axel sighed with relief. _Thank God he passed out. I didn't want to undress some old guy. I'd rather undress... _ He shook his head. "No! No! Get out of my head you perverted thoughts!"

Suddenly Demyx walked in, "Axel's a pervert."

"Wha-?" Axel turned around with a bright red face and looked at Luxord and then at Demyx. "Wait! No! You misunderstand! That's not why-!"

Demyx ineruppted by placing his gloved finger on Axel's lips, "I get it, Axel. You like older men. I'll be waiting back in the room." Demyx walked away and closed the door.

"Demyx...No wait!" Axel ran after him, but Xigbar got in his way.

"Hey man. Picture day is today. Wanna stand next to me?"

"Get out of my way, Xigbar! I have someone I need to talk to."

"More important than me? Oh how cruel you can be."

"Shut it." He pushed Xigbar out of his way and continued down the stairs looking for Demyx. He looked all around when he reached the bottom of the stairs and then went into his secret room. "Demyx!" There was no answer and no sign or hint that he had been there. "Oh great. I must've looked like a complete weirdo to him. He probably won't even talk to me again."

Zexion appeared and glared at Axel, "You are a weirdo."

"Who? Zexion? How'd you get in here?"

"I made this place, remember?"

"But I revised it! You shouldn't be able to get in!"

He ignored Axel and grabbed one book after another off of the shelf. "Hmm...weird...I'm missing some of my books on fire..." Axel's heart leaped at that and he darted out of the room. "Axel...do you have anything to do..." He noticed that Axel was gone. "with this...huh...I guess not."

_Demyx must've taken those books. I know it! I'm sure of it! Wait where you are Demyx! I'm coming! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Picture Day**

As Axel was running to Demyx's room, he felt a pain in his chest and heard a loud noise in his ears. _I've heard this before…but what could it mean?_

When he finally reached Demyx's door, he saw Xaldin in front of it. He stopped in front of Xaldin and raised an eyebrow at him. "You a body guard or something?"

Xaldin shook his head and chuckled, "You're not getting in here flame-boy."

Axel glared as flames appeared on his hands, "Oh really? You wanna try me?"

Xaldin's weapons appeared and he said, "I'll put out that flame of yours."

Axel shook his head. "Your wind is more like a summer breeze that feeds my flame more than wind that kills it."

Xaldin smirked, "Flattery won't work on me."

Axel laughed, "Ha! You're as dumb as you look. I was calling your wind powers weak."

Axel threw some fire at Xaldin, but he jumped out of the way. "What are you trying to do? Give me scars?"

"Scars might make you prettier. Though you already are…pretty 'hot.' " Axel smirked.

Xaldin glared and looked down at his cloak, which had caught on fire. He shrieked and ran towards the superior's office. "You'll pay for this!"

Axel smirked and grabbed the door knob, "I'm sure I will…" He pushed open the door as he said, "Demyx? You here?" As he walked in he saw Demyx sitting on bed, with tears in his eyes. Axel's eyes grew big and he ran to Demyx's side. "Are you okay? What did they do to you!?"

Demyx wiped his tears away and placed a gloved finger on Axel's lips. "Hush. I'm alright. I'm just…happy to see you is all."

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Well you should be. Afterall, I'm your best friend."

Demyx's head dropped a little and his smiled slowly fell, "…yeah…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Demyx shook his head, "No…"

Axel scratched his head and then held his hand out to Demyx, "Well…why don't we go to the group picture? You can stand next to me."

Demyx grabbed his hand and smiled weakly, "Sure. Why not?"

Axel smirked, "Great."

He pulled him up and led him to the gathering. _This is great. Me and Demyx together in a photo. I finally have a reason to go to one of these things…and smile about it…_ He looked back at Demyx to see him frowning…_I just wish Demyx had something to smile about too…_

Axel stopped and turned to Demyx, "Listen…I'm not going any farther until I see a smile on that face."

Demyx lightly blushed and asked, "Why?"

"Because…if you don't smile…then I won't either."

Demyx exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because…" Axel turned away from Demyx. "Whenever you smile…it makes me smile too…and…it just lifts me up and makes me feel like my mission is complete." Demyx's entire face lit up and he put his hood on to hide it. "So…what do you say…you gonna smile for me?" Axel turned back around and Demyx nodded. "Let's see it then."

As Demyx looked up and smiled, his hood fell off of his head. Axel smiled back and said, "That's much better. Now let's go get this picture taken."

Demyx giggled, "Yeah."

They both ran to the gathering spot and found everyone else waiting for them and already set up for the picture to be taken. Axel and Demyx quickly ran to the group and smiled, waiting for their picture to be taken.

Zexion asked, "Where have you guys been? You're late."

Axel smirked, "Heh. I thought you of all people would know that."

Zexion rolled his eyes and the Xemnas called out from behind the camera, "Okay everyone, stand still so we can get this over with."

Axel put his arm around Demyx and smiled, which made Demyx lightly blush and smile as well. Xemnas set the timer on the camera and then ran to the middle of the group. The flash went off three times and it was done. Everyone dispersed from the area almost immediately, except for Axel and Demyx. Demyx looked up at Axel, who still had his arm around Demyx and was smirking at the air.

Demyx poked Axel in his side and giggled, "You still on this planet?"

Axel shook his head and looked around. "Oh it's over already? Usually these things take forever."

Demyx cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Say…you know what's coming up in a couple of months right?"

Demyx shook his head. "I just came to this place, remember?"

"Right…sorry…well…I normally never go…but…you want to go to the end of the year party with me?"

"Party?"

"Yeah…it's just a little something the organization does every year. We have two months off, either looking for Sora or hanging out here. So this party is in celebration of it."

"Who started it?"

"I think Xigbar and Xaldin. They've been trying to get me to go to one of these parties forever." Axel laughed.

"Why?"

Axel shrugged, "They're just dirty old men, trying to reel in a hot youngster. If they bother you just let me know." Demyx nodded. "So…you still haven't answered my question yet…"

"Huh?"

"Will you come?" Demyx paused and a blush covered his entire face. He nodded slowly and Axel laughed, "Can't hear you."

Demyx slowly looked up and murmured, "Yes."

Axel stood closer to Demyx, "What was that?"

Demyx looked up, blushing even more, "Yes!"

Axel smirked, "That's better." He put an arm around Demyx and led the mullet haired boy back to his room. As Axel opened the door, he looked around and commented, "Say…you still haven't painted your room yet."

Demyx looked at the ground, "I know. I haven't had time."

Axel smirked, "Well we're going to have to fix that. When are you free? I'll swing by and help you."

Demyx blushed, "R-really?"

Axel stuck his tongue out, "Yeah. Just say when."

He thought for a moment and then said, "Next Friday work for you?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah. I'm not doing anything then. I'll swing by with some…blue paint?"

Demyx smiled, "That works. But bring some white too."

"What are you planning?"

He winked, "You'll see."

Axel shrugged, "Well…okay. See you later then. Don't get into too much trouble in the time that I'm gone."

As he left the room, Demyx grabbed onto his sleeve and asked, "Wait…"

"What is it?"

He gulped and asked nervously, "I have to know…when you asked me to the party…were you just asking me as a friend?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Feelings Revealed**

Axel stared at him blankly, not knowing how to react. "What?" He blinked twice rapidly and slightly blushed at the question.

"You heard me. I want to know if you only think of me as a friend!"

Axel didn't reply. He turned his face away from Demyx as it turned even redder. "That would make you…"

"Gay!? It's just a stupid word, Axel. It doesn't change who I am or what I like. I've liked you since I came here afterall."

Axel's face continued to redden and he said, "Well…then that makes two of us…I just didn't know what I was feeling, because I had never felt this way before…about anyone."

Demyx blushed and smiled, "Not even a girl?"

The red head shook his head, "Never met one…really…not one that I liked anyway."

"So…I'm your first crush?" He giggled.

Axel nodded and rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Is that bad?"

"No…I'm flattered."

"Flattered? Does that mean you just like me…you don't…" He was interrupted.

"Love you?" Demyx blushed more and giggled. "Of course I do…"

"But…?"

"But…what will people think if they hear about this?"

Axel shook his head, "Let's just keep it between the two of us for awhile, ok?"

"You would lie to your friends?"

He laughed maniacally, "Friends? Ha! That's a laugh. More like enemies that just happen to be my annoying neighbors that I have to put up with."

"Shouldn't you love your neighbors?"

"I love one of them…does that count?"

Demyx blushed and giggled, "I suppose so. Anyway we should both get our rest…I'm sure you've got a big day ahead of you."

"What about you? Take easy training classes or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

Axel chuckled and waved as he left the room. As he did he heard Demyx giggle happily behind the door and heard the sound of a spring like on a mattress. _He's probably jumping for joy on his bed. _ Then he heard an 'oof' as something hard hit the ground. _And now he fell off. _ Axel laughed to himself.

The next day, Axel woke up feeling cheery for once in his life. He had never felt so good. He unfortunately had no time to see Demyx, so he rushed off to his first class of the day which, that day, was Vexen's Science class. Axel rolled his eyes as he entered the room. Vexen looked over his shoulder as he held a vial in his hand.

"Oh, Axel, sit down over there."

He looked around, "Where's the rest of the class?"

"You're all there is."

"What about Zexion. He used to be in here."

"He was too smart for me."

He laughed, "You mean you two had too many arguments about who was right."

Vexen glared at the spiky red head, "Yes…well…he obviously forgot who the teacher was. But that is the past."

"So what are we doing today then?"

He thought for a moment and then asked, "Well…what would you like to do?" Axel smirked and walked over to Vexen. As he whispered in Vexen's ear, a smile crossed Vexen's face and he rubbed his gloved hands together. "Sounds interesting. You can use anything in here, just…don't burn the room down."

"I'll try not to."

Meanwhile, Demyx was busily studying with Zexion in the Organization library. He was reading some of the fire books he had previously taken and jotted down some notes. "Hmm…so fire is fueled by a massive amount of oxygen…"

Zexion walked over to Demyx, "Why are you so interested in fire? You Axel's boyfriend or something?"

"What does Axel have to do with anything?"

"He has fire power, hence the reading of fire books. It's not that hard to connect the dots." Demyx ignored him. "Your silence just confirms my thoughts."

The blonde boy glared intensely at him, "Please leave me alone. I am trying to concentrate."

"…Tfft. Whatever. Just watch your back. I'm not giving up on this."

A chill ran down his spine as Zexion said this and he tried to delve even deeper into his studies. He squeezed his eyes shut, _Axel! Axel! Axel!_

Axel had stayed in Vexen's lab all day and had been excused from the rest of his classes thanks to Vexen. He had finally finished his project and showed it to Vexen before he left.

The dark blonde scientist looked it over. "Well…it is…interesting…as I thought it would be…but…what is it?"

Axel sighed, "It's a ring."

"Well…yes…but a ring of what? It doesn't look like a ring of fire or even a wedding ring…so what kind of ring is it?"

"A special kind…"

"…Indeed…"

The red head shook his head and tried to explain, "Look at it again. You can see the small surfboard on it and the accentuated little blue waves on the side of it."

"Yes…but…how does this help science?"

"But showing how one can…surf on water without using water powers."

"Ah I see." He tried to sound like he completely understood everything.

Axel chuckled and left the room. "See ya!"

Vexen shook his head, "I don't get it at all. That's the last time I fall for his lies and let him skip his other classes."

The spiky red headed boy then headed towards Demyx's room, since the day was done and he was supposed to be safely concealed in his room like the treasure that he was to Axel.

He knocked on the door and it was answered by a silver haired person. "Oh…it's your boyfriend Demyx."

Demyx walked up and let Axel in, "Ha ha very funny."

The red head cocked his head to the side, "Why is he here?"

He whispered, "I'll tell you later…it's a long story."

He whispered back, "But I have something…I wanted to tell you."

"Can it wait?" He glanced at Zexion nervously.

"…yeah…" He looked at Zexion and glared, "It can…"

Demyx smiled and Axel walked in and sat next to Zexion. Zexion rolled a die and moved a game piece on a board. Axel looked up at Demyx and shrugged. Demyx sat down on his bed, "We were playing 'Detonator' before you came in."

"What kind of game is that?"

"It's kind of like Monopoly and Risk combined." Zexion explained.

"It's pretty fun." Demyx commented.

"Well…I'll let you two finish…" The red head sighed and went to the corner of the room.

"No that's okay. We were just finishing up anyway." Demyx said.

Zexion stared and Axel shook his head and started doodling on some scrap paper that was lying around. "Let's just finish our game, Demyx. He's obviously sulking."

A vein throbbed in Axel's head but he held his anger in. Zexion frowned after getting no reaction from Axel and went back to the game. Demyx and Zexion soon finished up, but Axel stayed in his slump. As Zexion left he said, "I'll leave to play some games with Axel now. Play nice."

Axel looked up and glared at him when he said this. Demyx closed the door after Zexion, so that Axel wouldn't chase after him and start a fist fight. He walked over to him, as the red head turned his head away from him. "What are you doing?"

Axel said nothing, but continued to draw with the red crayon he had in his hand. Demyx smiled and grabbed a blue crayon out of the box and doodled next to Axel's doodles. There was, at first, no reaction from the spiky red head, but eventually he smiled and drew himself and Demyx drew himself and then Demyx took a green crayon and drew a heart. Axel shook his head. "Ew, no. It should be a red heart. Green hearts look sickly. You trying to make us have a sour relationship?"

Demyx giggled, "Sorry Axel. I meant no offense."

He shook his head and crossed out the green heart and drew a red one in its place. "There…that's better."

Demyx nodded and smiled, "Much better."

Axel glanced at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "Wow it's late. I'll drop by tomorrow, alright?"

"Wait…why did you stop by today though?"

"Axel reached into his pocket and felt the ring that he had made, but shook his head. Nothing important. Just wanted to see you."

"Oh…okay…"

"So…yeah…I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Demyx nodded slowly, "…yeah…"

Axel placed his thumb and index finger on Demyx's face and lifted it to his, "Hey…keep that adorable smile on your face."

Demyx blushed, "…yes sir…"

Axel smirked and released him. "I'll be seeing you then." As he left the room he waved his right hand back and forth.

The blonde mullet haired boy watched the spiky red head leave. _What was your real for coming tonight, Axel? And what am I going to do about Zexion?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprising News**

The next day, Axel expected to wake up to happiness and warmth, but instead just felt a little bleak and drowsy. He had a terrible pain in his side and could barely keep his eyes open. _Geez, is this what I get for liking someone?_

He rubbed his head and slowly climbed out of his bed. He stretched his arms outright; trying to untangle his limbs and muscles so that he could prepare himself for the day ahead of him. He stood up and changed from his red pajama pants into his black pants and black organization cloak. "Bleh. This uniform is so bland."

He reached into his pocket and smiled. "Good. Still there." He thought to himself, _I'll give it him today. And if Zexion is there…I'll just persuade him to leave. I have my ways afterall. _

He ate a quick bite of dry cereal and then went to his first class of the day. As he did, Vexen stopped him in the hall. "Where are you going?"

"To your class…why?"

"Wrong. You are supposed to help Luxord today, remember?"

"Wha-? Says who!?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, "Me."

Axel slowly turned, "Oh…superior."

"I was just leading him to Luxord, sir."

Xemnas nodded, "I'm sure you were, but I shall take him from here."

_Tfft. And I thought Saix was the only pet around here. _Axel rolled his eyes.

Xemnas grabbed Axel's arm and led him away from Vexen. Axel glared at him and growled, "Let go of me!"

Xemnas shook his head, "It is your duty to look after Luxord for awhile."

"But…I have to…"

"You have to…what? You have something more important to do?"

He looked down and mumbled, "…no…"

"That's what I thought."

Axel remained silent and followed the superior to Luxord's room, which was three floors up from where they were. The redhead looked at the ceiling while he sauntered on. Xemnas noticed this and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Axel shook his head and replied, "Nothing important."

"Oh really? You've never stared out into space…with a smile on your face before."

" I wasn't smiling! I was smirking at the thoughts I was having of me kicking your ass!"

A loud chuckle filled the hall. "Zexion has informed me about you and Demyx."

"…what about us…?"

"He says that you two are seeing each other…more often than normal friends do…or I should say more than anyone does here."

"Tfft. He's full of crap. He just likes to start chaos that he can sit back and watch."

"So…you two are just friends?"

"Yep. Nothing more…nothing less."

"I see. How interesting."

"What's so interesting?"

He didn't answer, but instead stopped walking. "We're here. Just go in and do whatever he tells you to do."

"What if I don't!?"

"Then you can go on a two month mission with Xigbar that I've set up. How does that sound?"

"Terrible. I'll help the old man instead."

"That's the spirit." He slapped his back and threw him into the room. "You two have fun." He laughed maniacally.

Axel, having fallen over from being tossed recklessly into the room, stood up and looked around. He saw posters of half naked women and beer brands everywhere. He sniffed the air and grabbed his nose. "Gross. What is that wretched odor?"

"Hey. That's the smell of Heaven's Elixir."

"Doesn't smell like it pal. Your nose must be busted, because it smells like old socks and rum in here."

Luxord limped around the corner and half crawled over to Axel. "Well…I think it smells heavenly. So…why are you here?"

"Don't tell me you're senial too!? Or do you have alzheimer's?"

He laughed loudly, "No boy. It's just that no one said a spiky red-headed punk was coming up here."

"What'd they tell you then?"

"That someone young and able and someone that wouldn't complain was coming to do my bidding."

"Oh…well that's me…I guess…unwillingly though…"

"Sorry to hear that ol' chap, but I do need some help."

"With what? Making this place smell better? Cleaning the walls and floor up?"

"No, none of that. I've run out of spirits, boy."

"You seem pretty spirited to me, old man."

"Show some respect. I'm not much older than you. And I mean spirits as in the kind that bring you back to life."

"…souls…?"

"No! You're missing the point completely!"

"Then what?"

Luxord sighed and grabbed a bottle of booze and said, "This is what I need."

"Oh. You need more juice to keep you going? I got it."

"Yeah. And I would go myself if I didn't have such a bad hangover as I do now."

"Yeah right. You'd make me go anyway." The red head said under his breath.

He pulled some muney out of his cloak, "Here ol' chap. Take this and get me my medicine."

"I thought you wanted some beer."

"Yes… I mean that's my medicine afterall."

Axel slapped his forehead and took the muney. "I'll go get your 'medicine' right now then. Just…" He looked around and went on, "Stay here, until I get back."

"Can do."

As Axel left Luxord's room he ran into Xaldin who was walking with Demyx. Axel raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

Demyx looked away and Xaldin answered, "The superior is sending us on a mission to test Demyx's skills. We'll be back in two days."

"Two days!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Xaldin queried.

Demyx glanced up at Axel and then down, looking guilty. Axel shook his head and said, "No…" He paused and then said sarcastically, "You'll just be missed around here, breeze-boy."

"Breeze…boy?"

Axel smirked and walked past them waving his hand side to side as he left. _Axel seems really upset…I should make this up to him…but how?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Signal **

With Demyx gone, Axel grew a little agitated and his old self began to reappear. The emotionless wreck whose face never shone unless he was in the battle rink. He paced back and forth in his room and threw the ring at the wall and then ran to pick it up. He plopped down on his bed and rolled the item over and over in his hand.

"Tfft. I can wait two days…yeah I did. It's been a week now." He growled and slammed his fist against a pillow. A knock came on his door and he sighed and opened it. "What?"

Zexion stepped back, feeling the anger coming from Axel. "Uh…the superior says it's about time you visited Luxord and finish your duties there."

Axel glared, "Or what?"

"Or he'll make you share a room with Xigbar."

"…I don't care…" He slammed the door.

Zexion shook his head, "Listen, I know you're upset about Demyx, but I'm sure he's fine." Axel didn't respond. "Xaldin probably just made some detours on the way back and Demyx is stuck with him."

Axel threw open the door, "Shut up! I don't care if he ever comes back! I'm better off without him!"

Zexion looked away and smirked, "Yeah right."

"What was that!" Axel exclaimed.

"Nothing. It's just obvious how much you miss him."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough. I read more books than you do."

"So you're smart. Big deal. That doesn't mean you know anything about how people feel."

"That's just it, Axel. We're not people. We're nobodies. It's best if you move on."

Axel, enraged, slammed the door even harder this time, "Shut up!"

He slunk to the ground in frustration and pulled at his spiky hair. _Where are you Demyx!_ Tears began to pour down his face and he couldn't seem to stop them. "Heh…so much for having no emotions, huh? I guess I do really love him."

The next day Axel woke up and immediately went to Luxord's room. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his days with Xigbar. That would be hellish. As he entered Luxord's room, he looked around hoping to see the drunken old gambler somewhere. "Hey old-timer, you in here?"

He looked under the table in the middle of the room and even behind some posters on the wall. "As if I'd be there boy-o."

Axel looked behind him to see Luxord under a pile of old magazines. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh I must have fallen asleep here." He pushed the debris off of him as he stretched his arms. He tried to stand up, but just fell right over.

"Just stay down old man. This will be faster that way."

Luxord nodded and rambled, "I saw bright lights in the sky last night I did. As bright as the sun, but as blue as the ocean."

"That's nice." Axel rolled his eyes as he picked up dirty clothes off of the floor and threw them in the laundry chute across the room.

"It's was like souls trying to tell me something. Like what we're doing here is wrong or something. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Toss me that newspaper next to you."

Luxord lazily tossed it, but amazingly Axel caught it and threw it in the large black trash bag he had with him. "And what's with this black and white theme here? Is this like a zebra zoo or something?"

"More like a penguin exhibition." Axel chuckled.

"And where's all the girls? Is everyone here a homo-sexual or something?"

"Hmm…actually I never really noticed before. But I think it causes fewer problems for everyone." He picked up the magazines around Luxord and stacked them neatly.

"Causes more problems for me. Why be sober if there's nothing good to look at?"

"Well I'd love to chat longer, but I have other things to do."

"Like what? What's more important than helping ol' Luxie out?"

"Um…" Axel thought to himself, _Anything really. _

"Besides boy-o. I'm out of juice again."

"Again? Geez you old coot, you could at least savor it."

"Why do that? I'd be sober too long." He laughed.

"Look, I'll see what I can do." He turned, picked up the trash bag, and headed towards the door.

"One more thing lad, you seem more morose than normal."

"Really? I'll be going now since you have no more enlightening words."

As he put his hand on the door knob, Luxord said, "Just be careful out there boy. Everyone here wants a heart and will do anything to attain one."

Axel scoffed, "Thanks again for such an interesting conversation. Bye!"

He closed the door and ran down the stairs. _Phew. That was close. I thought I would be stuck in there all day._

After Axel dropped the trash off in the proper receptacle, he returned to his room to tidy up. But as he approached his room he saw a mob outside of it. Xigbar, Zexion, and Vexen were there. Axel sighed and went back the way he came. He wanted to avoid conflict at any costs. He decided to go someplace that even Zexion wouldn't know about. He stepped into a small cubicle in the wall and pressed a button that read, "Level 12- under construction." The elevator moved up and then stopped at a blank, empty white room. There were paint cans everywhere and tiles misplaced across the floor.

"This should work." Axel nodded and sat down in the corner of the room, looking out of the one window there. He saw the grass patch on the ground and then the huge white gate that imprisoned everyone inside. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, which had not been painted yet. Suddenly the ceiling started to light up in an eerie blue light. Puzzled, he looked out the window and saw floating blue orbs in the distance. _Didn't Luxord mention something like this?_

Suddenly one orb popped and a voice could be heard, "…Axel…"

Axel immediately recognized the voice, "Demyx!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Deal**

Luxord's words suddenly drummed throughout Axel's head, "Just be careful out there boy. Everyone here wants a heart and will do anything to attain one."

It all hit him like a rock to the head. "What does this mean? Do I…have a heart? That's impossible. I'm a nobody and nobodies don't have hearts. And…what about Demyx? Does he have a heart?"

Axel got back into the elevator and went all the way to the bottom floor. He ran out of the building as fast as he could and sprinted all the way to the tall, white gate. He grabbed the bars and tried to pry them open. "Open up!" He made his hands hot with flames and tried to melt the bars, but to no avail. "Let me out!"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a deep voice say, "There is no way out. Once you enter these gates, the only way out is with another member and Saiax's permission.

Axel slapped his hand off of his shoulder and exclaimed, "What about your permission, superior!"

"I give my permission through Saiax."

"Then make him come here and give me permission to leave!"

"And why would I do that?"

"So I can go find Demyx!"

"Demyx is on a mission with Xaldin."

"He was only supposed to be gone for two days! But he's been gone far longer than that! Where is he!"

"They will come back when their mission is complete."

Axel threw a fireball at Xemnas, but he simply caught it and fired it back. "You dare challenge me?"

"I'd do anything to get Demyx back!"

"And we'd do anything to get a heart for our new kingdom."

"I don't have a heart!" Axel chucked another fireball at him, but the same thing happened.

Axel knelt to the ground. "You fool. You don't even realize what you have."

"I thought I was a nobody."

"You are nobody. But you happen to have grown a heart of your own it seems. I don't know how, but we shall take it from you."

"What about Demyx! Does he have one?"

"Why would the water boy have one?"

"But…I thought…"

"That he loved you. Bah! He never loved you. We were just using him to create that heart in you. To see if it was possible."

"No…you're lying!"

"Hm…so you don't believe me…ask him yourself then…"

A figure appeared before Axel but the face could not be seen clearly because their hood was up. "Demyx?"

"Yes Axel…"

"Is what Xemnas said true?"

"…yes Axel…"

"Why Demyx! Why would you do this to me!"

"I was new there…and I wanted to fit in…I never meant to hurt anyone…"

Axel, full of rage, charged at the figure and tore the hood off, pointing his weapons at him. "You're not Demyx."

There was no face and the figure disappeared. He turned his attention back to Xemnas. "You lied to me! Where is Demyx!"

"Heh. Your heart is now growing full of rage. The stronger the rage, the stronger the heart will be."

Axel fell to his knees and fire erupted all around him. His emerald eyes turned a fiery red. "Tell me where Demyx is! Or I will burn this whole place to the ground!"

"Go ahead. We have a spare castle. This won't help you find Demyx."

Axel calmed himself and spoke slowly, "Can we make a deal then?"

Xemnas chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Fine. Here's the deal. You take my heart, but bring Demyx back…and let him go on leading a normal life."

"You drive a hard bargain…but done." He grasped Axel's hand and disappeared.

Axel smirked, "Fool. As if I even had a heart to begin with." He walked back inside to his room and noticed that the mob had left. He entered his room and laid down. "Tomorrow…things will go back to normal tomorrow."


End file.
